Brûlante de désir
by Elmer elephant
Summary: Bienvenue au lycée Auguste Arendelle! L'agitation y est permanente avec ses 300 élèves. 300? Non! Rectification : ils sont maintenant 301. Il ne faudrait pas oublier de comptabiliser la nouvelle, cette belle blonde aux yeux bleus. AU Elsanna
1. Un mercredi matin avec

**Mes doigts ont pianoté une petite phrase sur les touches de mon clavier et BIM, je me retrouve avec un début d'histoire :D**

**C'est moderne, c'est à l'école, et je me marre à l'écrire^^**

**Que vous aimiez ou non, libre à vous de me le faire savoir en laissant un petit commentaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**BRÛLANTE DE DÉSIR**

**Chapitre 1 | Un mercredi matin avec...**

RING...RING...RING

Tantôt recroquevillée en mode bébé, tantôt écartelée style étoile de mer, la masse informe camouflée sous la couette verte semblait ne pas vouloir déloger.

Des grognements, rauques et gutturaux, firent écho à la sonnerie. Une main sortit de sous la couette tâtonna la table de nuit à l'aveuglette pour pulvériser le malotru. Le réveil hors-service, la main regagna son abri, sa propriétaire se rendormit. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne perturber le sommeil de...

DRING...ZNIT...DRING

_"Naaan! Pfff... Chuuut !"_

Pourtant, le réveil, ayant rendu l'âme, n'émettrait plus ni musique, ni émission radio, ni rien d'autre. Il n'était donc pas le responsable du tapage. Cette fois, c'était le téléphone portable dernier cri posé sur – non pas sur la table de chevet – mais sur le bureau. La stratégie, empruntée à un autre, avait été de déposer l'objet au-delà du périmètre d'action de la masse verte.

Cette technique, répandue chez les adolescents, avait deux avantages. Premièrement, le téléphone survivait. Deuxièmement, son propriétaire sortait tout de même de son lit.

DRING...ZNIT...DRING

L'alarme à distance ne servait que de rappel, et c'était là faille du système, car les appareils ayant eu la malchance de sonner le clairon en premier finissaient détruits. Le réveil n'était pas le premier à subir le poigne de fer de la masse encore dissimulée sous les draps.

DRING...ZNIT...DRING

Malgré ses inconvénients, cette technique fonctionnait – ne nous risquons pas à faire de pourcentage – la plupart du temps. L'infernale sonnerie vieillotte insistait. Visiblement, même une fanfare au pied du lit n'aurait pas réveillé : _"__**ANNA**__, DEBOUT! DERNIÈRE SOMMATION!"._

* * *

_"J'te jure Kris, plus jamais je suis tes conseils pourris!_

_- Admonester son meilleur ami, quelle belle entame de journée!"_

Levée du mauvais pied, Anna se défoulait sur Kristoff, son meilleur ami.

Tous deux en première L, le blondinet s'amusait parfois à employer des mots délaissés par les jeunes de sa génération, tel le verbe _"admonester"_. Il avait compris dès le début que son vocabulaire façon seizième siècle avaient la vertu de calmer Anna. Voisins, ils faisaient ensemble leur trajet de dix minutes jusqu'au lycée...et ce matin, voilà dix minutes qu'Anna pestait contre lui! Soulagé que sa parade ait fonctionné, il pensa : _"Ouf, je m'en tire encore bien!"_.

L'alarme stridente et vieillotte de son téléphone ultra-moderne, s'ajoutant aux menaces à répétition de sa mère, avaient rendu Anna grincheuse. Son ami, pour lui éviter des ennuis, lui avait recommandé cette technique. A l'évidence, le résultat en valait la peine : elle était à l'heure pour ses cours. Ainsi, grâce à Kristoff, elle ne cumulerait pas de retard supplémentaire dans son carnet de liaison. Au lieu de l'enguirlander comme un poisson pourri, elle ferait mieux de le remercier...

_"Ouais, bon OK...merci quand même!"_

La dispute oubliée, les deux amis franchirent les portes de l'établissement. Ils se moquaient de l'émission de télé-réalité de la veille. Ils ne regardaient ce genre d'émission que pour s'amuser le lendemain des propos absurdes des candidats . Ils accéléraient le pas pour rejoindre, à l'autre bout du couloir, leurs camarades déjà en route pour le gymnase quand ils furent arrêtés par un adulte d'une quarantaine d'années au teint terne :

_"Mademoiselle Simons, seriez-vous en train d'intégrer la notion de ponctualité?"_

Et boum! une agression supplémentaire! Que répondre à cela? La jeune fille envisagea un instant d'envoyer le nuisible paître plus loin. Mais l'ignorer et continuer sa route était une solution toute aussi attirante. Seulement, adopter un tel comportement avec son proviseur était-il raisonnable? Non, certainement pas. Surtout avec CE proviseur : Monsieur Harold Destope, le seul et l'unique!

Celui-ci, cynique et lunatique, ne s'adressait aux élèves que pour les réprimander. On l'avait surnommé le "Despote". L'anagramme de son nom de famille lui allait comme un gant, mais c'était du réchauffé. Ce surnom l'avait en effet poursuivi toute sa vie.

Entre Anna et lui, c'était loin d'être l'entente cordiale. Mais leurs rapports étaient devenus vraiment conflictuels quand elle avait un jour déboulé au lycée avec une trouvaille, un surnom inédit, qui détrônerait l'ancien en un claquement de doigts : **HADÈS**!

Les deux premières lettres du prénom du proviseur, les trois premières de son nom, et le voilà d'un coup transformé en Dieu des Enfers... Pour l'avoir rebaptisé ainsi, Anna avait reçu trois heures de colle et un mot d'avertissement, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. C'était maintenant le surnom officiel du proviseur et Anna était fière comme un coq de son invention.

_" A croire que vous n'avez aucune éducation! Saluer votre directeur ne serait-il pas la moindre des politesses?_

_- Bonjour Monsieur le dirl..."_

_RIIINNNNG! _La sonnerie du lycée retentissait. Anna n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Mais Hadès avait bien compris l'intention sarcastique : elle allait l'appeler "dirlo"!

_" Simmons, je vous ai à l'œil! Un pas de travers, un seul, et vous écoperez d'une sanction à la mesure de votre bêtise!"_

* * *

_"Je...le...hais!"_

Après cinq tours de stades, Anna se traînait sur la piste de course. Régulièrement, ses camarades la doublaient. Certains se mettaient à courir à reculons pour la dépasser, histoire de singer son allure d'escargot. Ses muscles lui criaient de s'arrêter, son corps entier protestait contre cet effort matinal trop brutal. Adepte de son matelas molletonné et de ses draps doux, elle y serait volontiers retournée.

Ce semestre, le cours de sport était un travail d'endurance, une plaie pour Anna qui n'en avait pas du tout. Son amie **Rapunzel**, en revanche, qui l'avait doublée deux fois, restait fraîche comme un gardon. Anna aurait préféré qu'elle la nargue gentiment au lieu de ralentir l'allure pour rester à sa hauteur et parler un peu. Elle adorait Rapunzel, mais bavarder avec une pipelette-sportive alors qu'elle se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas s'arrêter, lui aurait bientôt donné des crampes.

_" Punz', avance...veux pas te ralentir..._

_- Oki doki. Mais, tu sais que je te soutiens à mort! L'autre sociopathe est complètement taré. Il..._

_- Oui, je...sais... Avance!_

_- Ouep, à toute, j'te rattrape dans cinq minutes si je maintiens mon allure!"_

Et Punz' reprit ses grandes foulées et distança Anna sans problème. Solidaire et toujours souriante, Rapunzel s'était incrustée dans sa vie en sixième, quand elle avait empêché Anna de manger un verre-de-terre. Anna, triste de n'avoir pu épater la galerie, avait été ravie de constater que sa sauveuse était aussi bizarre qu'elle. La petite tête blonde aux cheveux longs – à l'époque – lui avait expliqué avoir agi pour le bien de la petite créature qu'elle allait engouffrer dans son gros gosier_! "Tiens, _dit-elle en lui tendant une barre chocolaté_, tu ferais mieux de manger ça!". _Inséparables à partir de là, elles...

_"ANNA, on ne s'arrête pas! Arrête de rêvasser et COURS, bon sang!"_

Monsieur Philippe Xavier, alias **Phil**, était un petit homme débonnaire autour de la cinquantaine, et très apprécié des élèves. Il ne fallait pas se fier à sa taille ou à sa bedaine protubérante... Il était énergique au moins autant que les jeunes auxquels il enseignait...si ce n'est plus! Il déplorait quand même une calvitie importante qui ne pouvait pas tromper sur son âge.

Son poulain le plus fameux avait été Hercule. Il l'avait mené jusqu'au mondiaux de javelot alors qu'il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans. Le _"gosse"_ avait choisi de quitter le lycée pour entrer en SUAPS*****, et était devenu haut la main numéro un de son université. Phil collectionnait les articles sur l'étoile montante de l'athlétisme que son protégé était devenu. Le "gosse" faisait sa fierté, c'était lui qui avait repéré le potentiel du garçon pourtant affligé au départ d'une certaine maladresse (et c'est un euphémisme). Toujours en contact, ils s'entendaient comme père et fils.

Anna amusait Phil. Elle avait recommencé à courir, mais ses pieds râclaient le sol comme des sabots. Qu'importe, elle s'obstinait! Bien que peu sportive, elle était différente des pimbêches de sa classe qui se planquaient derrière les buissons pour éviter l'effort. Phil, qui n'avait plus son endurance d'antan, appréciait la persévérance d'Anna.

Mais si le professeur de sports appréciait, c'était aussi parce qu'il savait que c'était elle qui avait rebaptisé le directeur du nom d'Hadès. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais entendus. L'un méprisait les élèves, l'autre voulait que leurs années lycées se déroulent tranquillement. Hadès avait tourné Hercule en dérision, avait dit et répété qu'il n'arriverait à rien... Phil ne supportait pas qu'on rabaisse SES élèves, encore moins un de SES poulains.

Il tenait tête au proviseur narcissique, et Anna, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, osait en faire autant. Cependant, il ne s'autoriserait à être amical qu'avec ses poulains. Il voulait conserver son autorité, et rouspéter sans blesser était un bon moyen d'y parvenir :

_" Anna, plus vite! On cherche à travailler la fréquence cardiaque, là, tu ne travailles rien du tout!_

_- Peux...pas...Monsieur...vais mourir!_

_- Essaie de courir sur la pointe des pieds, ne pose pas trop le talon. Tu... Anna?!"_

La jeune rigolote était au sol, face contre terre. Comme si elle était en pleurs, ses épaules tressautaient légèrement. Phil lâcha bloc-notes, crayons et sifflet pour se ruer vers son élève. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir poussée au-delà de ses limites. Il priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

Rapunzel coupa à travers champs. Kristoff, qui allait encore la doubler, sprinta pour la rejoindre. Bientôt, toute la classe fut agglutinée autour d'eux. Le professeur d'éducation physique leur demanda de reculer et il se mit à genoux pour...rien.

_" Eheheh, j'ai juste...trébuché...lacets!_ dit-elle éreintée, en pointant du doigts ses lacets défaits.

_- As-tu mal quelque part ?_

_- Non, non! Ça va!_

_- Ne nous refait pas des frayeurs comme ça, d'accord?_

_- D'accord!_

_- Allez, circulez, y a rien à voir...et moi, justement, j'aimerai bien voir tout le monde courir!""_

Anna refit ses fichus lacets et se redressa. Son genou écorché, elle repartit à son train habituel, la tête baissée pour surveiller ses lacets, et parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas maligne. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'en rajouta. C'était en partie grâce à Phil, qui rappelait chaque semestre qu'assister à une chute peut être comique, mais que sous sa tutelle, ceux qui rigoleraient seraient punis. Que se soit de la maladresse ou non, qu'il y ait de la casse ou non, rire d'une chute serait une erreur sévèrement corrigée dans sa classe.

* * *

Le sport s'était fini sans autre incident, et maintenant en cours de philosophie, Anna essayait d'expliquer à Rapunzel comment c'était arrivé.

_" Anna, si tu as quelque chose à faire partager, nous sommes tout ouïe!_

_- Désolée professeur __**Rafiki**__, je me tais..."_

Ils étudiaient en ce moment la notion de désir, et Anna ne désirait qu'une chose, que Rapunzel comprenne que ce n'était pas sa maladresse naturelle qui avait causé sa chute, mais bien ses lacets désobéissants. Pour respecter le souhait de son professeur, elle ne parla plus et tendit à la place une petite note à son amie : _"C'est mes lacets les coupables, pas moi!"_.

La réponse de Rapunzel fut glissée subrepticement sous sa trousse et, à sa lecture, Anna rougit de honte : _"Anna...Anna... Ne te trouves pas d'excuses, c'est juste toi étant...toi^^"_.

Anna trouva la force de riposter. Ce fut un coup bas et ce fut au tour de Rapunzel de rougir comme une tomate. Elles ne décochèrent pas un mot après ce dernier message d'Anna : _"Je ne désire qu'une chose, que tu me croies... Et, toi, petite vicieuse, tu ne désires qu'une chose : le beau brun de terminale ES!"._

Elles suivirent alors les théories des grands philosophes sans grand intérêt. L'effaceur d'Anna à sec, elle en chercha un de rechange dans son sac. Elle mit la main dessus. Par contre, où pouvait bien être passé son short de sport? Avec un peu de chance, Phil l'aurait déposé au bureau de la Vie Scolaire. Les adolescents oubliaient parfois leurs affaires dans les vestiaires et il faisait une ronde après leur douche. La pêche aux vêtements étaient souvent fructueuse.

A midi et demie, les cours finis, Anna et Rapunzel allèrent directement au bureau de la vie scolaire. Elles se chamaillaient gentiment. Arrivées devant le bureau, Rapunzel n'entra pas, trop occupé à reluquer le fameux beau brun : **Eugène Fitzherbert**.

Anna fut donc seule à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'elle s'y perdit : _"Wow!"_ fit-elle abasourdie.

* * *

*Le SUAPS? Quoi t'est-ce, me direz vous? Et bien, c'est le **S**ervice **U**niversitaire des **A**ctivités **P**hysiques et **S**portives.

L'image de couverture est un dessin de mon amie TOTO LE HÉROS. Merci :)

Voilà donc **un mercredi matin avec**...Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Hadès, Phil et Rafiki! Vous avez rencontré pas mal de monde! Aimeriez-vous les avoir ou les avoir eu dans votre lycée? Pour ma part, y en a un que je ferais volontiers rôtir dans les bouches de l'Enfer...mais il s'y trouverait bien cet abruti :)

L'emploi du temps des littéraires est plutôt cool et le mercredi matin donc, ils ont sport de 9h30 à 11h, et philo de 11h à 12h30... Sympatoche comme matinée ^^

Ah et, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas mis un titre au hasard...

J'ai des démarches à faire en ce moment, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là tout de suite :/ Maximum, fin de semaine prochaine!

**Elmerlelephant**


	2. Une jolie blonde prénommée

**Merci pour vos reviews, y a pas mieux comme encouragement, vraiment! ;)**

**Liliross : et oui, me revoilà! En espérant que ça te plaise encore :) Les School Au sont un genre que j'adore! Je pense même avoir écrit sur l'univers d'Harry Potter en partie parce que les personnages évoluent dans une école du tonnerre :)**

**pakito : à 150% d'accord avec toi pour Hadès! J'adore sa coupe de cheveux flambée et son caractère bipolaire^^**

**Hop, je me tais...**

* * *

**Brûlante de désir**

**Chapitre 2 | La jolie blonde prénommée...**

* * *

_" Quelle éloquence! A l'heure qu'il est, la damoiselle doit te croire..._

_- Attardée? Débile? Ouais! Je pense que ça, c'est fait!"_

Anna se lamentait de la première impression qu'elle avait dû faire à la jolie blonde. D'habitude, ses amis la soutenaient s'il lui arrivait une tuile. Mais, cette fois, ils réagissaient tout à fait différemment. Au lieu de compatir et de lui prêter une oreille attentive, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à remuer lui le couteau dans la plaie. Mais comment ne pas s'amuser de la description de la scène qu'Anna leur rendait dans les moindres détails?

Celle-ci, qui s'était perdue dans les yeux bleus de l'inconnue, n'avait pu que bégayer deux ou trois onomatopées à la suite de son _"Wow"_ d'extase. Malheureusement, les présentations s'étaient arrêtées là! Et comment? La Conseillère Principale d'Éducation, **Elinor Land**, leur avait mis sous le nez son short, sale et crotté.

Tant qu'on n'était pas sa fille, Madame Land était une perle, une CPE en or! Les lycéens mesuraient bien leur chance de l'avoir avec eux. Si Madame Land n'avait été qu'un pion entre les mains du proviseur, celui-ci se serait octroyé les pleins pouvoirs. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais! Elle était, tout comme Phil, toujours de taille à faire front au tyrannique Monsieur Despote.

Elle-même n'était tyrannique qu'avec sa fille : **Merida**. La rouquine échevelée, après un stage dans un centre équestre, avait décidé que son avenir se ferait auprès des chevaux. Impensable pour sa mère! Le dialogue ne passait plus et Merida était entrée en rébellion. Elle ne reprendrait jamais l'affaire familiale. L'intrépide jeune fille se fichait royalement de devenir la numéro un mondiale de l'exportation du kilt. Qui rêverait de ça?

Certainement pas Anna! Celle-ci n'avait comprit qu'après coup que l'intention de Madame Land était de lui redonner son short. Ses fonctions motrices bloquées, elle ne le récupéra pas. Elinor, face à ce manque de réaction, s'était autorisée un petit commentaire : _"Tête en l'air, hein? Heureusement que ta mère est là! Moi la première, je n'aurais pas pensé à broder ce petit A2A... C'est adorable! J'y penserai, ça peut me servir pour le trio infernal". _

Une retraite et trois bleus plus tard, Anna était sortie du bureau rouge écarlate, complètement déboussolée.

* * *

Comme chaque mercredi, Anna, Kristoff et Rapunzel avaient leur après-midi de libre. Ils en profitaient donc pour manger à _La Taverne des Rocs _– tenue par les parents de Kristoff – plutôt qu'à la cantine. C'est assis à leur table favorite qu'Anna venait de finir son récit.

_" T'en rates pas une! _dit Punz._ Ta "jolie blonde" – comme tu dis – doit être traumatisée..._

_- Oh, la ferme Punz'! J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça!_

_- Tu dramatises tout! A votre prochaine rencontre, rappelle-lui donc qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier trop vite à la couverture d'un bouquin ! _intervint un Kristoff plein de sagesse.

-_ Hein?__ Quoi? _fit Anna, complètement larguée.

- _Anna... Ce que Kris essaie de te dire, c'est qu'à l'occasion, tu pourras rectifier le tir, lui montrer que t'es pas si gogole que t'en as l'air"._

Anna était sûre du contraire. Si elle croisait à nouveau la _"jolie blonde"_, elle trouverait le moyen de se ridiculiser davantage. Tout en se morfondant, elle mâchait bruyamment sa gaufre à la gelée de mûres. Pour la plupart des clients habitués, les gens aux autres tables suivaient la conversation animée des trois amis. Ces mêmes clients savaient aussi l'appétit d'ogre de Kristoff et l'aptitude d'Anna à engloutir l'équivalent de deux fois son poids en un repas. C'est pourquoi ils tombèrent des nues quand elle ne finit pas son dessert.

" _Tu finis pas?_ demanda Kristoff.

- _Nan, plus faim. Et puis, une mongole comme moi mérite pas de dessert..._

_- Ok..._répondit le garçon d'un air triste, avant d'ajouter_ "merci !" _et de s'emparer joyeusement du reste.

- _Kris, t'abuses, t'as déjà eu ton banana split et..._

_- Et quoi? Madame la dépressive n'en veut plus! Dans ma famille, on m'a appris à ne pas gâcher._

_- Ouais...c'est ça, t'es juste une grosse bouffe! Mais toi, Anna, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort! La dernière fois que tu t'es emballée aussi vite pour une fille, ça c'est mal terminé...alors, vas-y mollo, OK?_

_- OK"._

Anna était habituée ce genre discours. On le lui servait dès qu'elle tombait sous le charme de x ou y...et des béguins, elle en avait régulièrement! Pourtant, c'est à croire qu'elle n'avait pas encore imprimé le message. Sinon, comment se serait-elle laissée embobiner aussi facilement par **Megara**? Trois premières semaines ensemble idylliques, les trois dernières chaotiques : leur relation n'avait duré que six semaines _– _pas besoin d'avoir fait maths sup' pour faire le calcul!

En amour, Anna était du genre à mettre le turbo, à vivre une relation express et à se morfondre ensuite. Son histoire avec Megara avait été un sprint car elle s'était vite aperçue qu'elle n'était pas engagée dans une relation exclusive. Megara était une fervente adepte de la polygamie. Au cours de ces six semaines, Anna avait dû la partager avec CynthiA et JuliA.

Punz' avait bien essayé de protéger Anna, en lui tenant des propos similaires à ceux d'aujourd'hui, mais Anna n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Maintenant, Anna réfléchissait. Elle ferait peut-être mieux d'écouter son amie pour changer! Elle devrait peut-être éviter de se lancer corps et âme dans les bras de...de? Tiens, de qui, au fait?

_" Pfff, la misère...je sais même pas son nom! _

_- Si tu penses à elle H24, on est mal barrés! _fit Kristoff entre deux bouchées.

_- Tu l'as pas vue, toi! Tu peux pas comprendre... C'est comme...comme reconnaître une divinité et plus se rappeler de son nom!_

_- Une divinité? Rien que ça? _plaisanta Rapunzel.

Et Kristoff renchérit :_ "La propension à l'exagération chez vous, très chère, n'est jamais de bon augure! _

_- M'en fous! Moquez-vous...j'suis immunisée contre vos sarcasmes!"._

Les commentaires de ses amis sur son dos continuèrent, mais Anna, partie dans ses pensées, n'en fut pas vexée. Elle n'avait en tête que la _"jolie blonde"_, dont elle essayait de deviner le nom. La pauvre _"divinité"_ fut affublée de noms divers et variés. Dès qu'Anna en trouvait qui finissaient en "A", elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas le bon. MegarA l'avait trompée avec CynthiA et JuliA. En couple avec des "A", elle n'avait connu que des déboires amoureux. Et tout à coup, on l'entendit s'exclamer :

_"Si c'est un "A", j'abandonne!"_

Rapunzel et Kristoff en furent pliés de rire, même si le sens des répliques qu'Anna sortait à l'improviste leur échappait souvent.

_" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi?"_ demanda Kristoff quand il eut repris son souffle_  
_

Rapunzel, qui s'en allait faire les courses avec sa mère, n'oublia pas de mettre Anna en garde une dernière fois.

_" Note ça dans ta petite tête, _dit-elle en lui tapotant le crâne à chaque syllabe :_ DOU-CE-MENT!_

_- Mais oui t'inquiète, je gère!"_

Non, la pauvre Anna s'en rendrait bientôt compte, elle ne gérait rien du tout.

* * *

Après le repas, il était entendu qu'Anna accompagnerait Kristoff à son entraînement de basket. Elle devait le dessiner en train de jouer. Elle l'observait courir, sauter et dribbler depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Sur sa feuille, on distinguait les contours d'un panier de basket, les lignes du terrain ainsi qu'une silhouette...qui ne ressemblait en rien à son ami. Celui-ci profita justement de la pause pour la retrouver sur les gradins.

_" Alors? Montre! Ça donne quoi?_

_- Kris', arrête! Tu le verras qu'une fois fini!_

_- Oh, t'es pas sérieuse... Allez, _supplia-t-il,_ montre-moi!"_

Le blondinet ne supportait pas le suspens entretenu par Anna. Il voulait vérifier qu'Anna ne s'était pas vengée de ses plaisanteries du repas en le caricaturant. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il s'en prit au point faible de la jeune fille : les chatouilles. Son ventre assailli par dix doigts gesticulant, Anna se protégea tant bien que mal. Dans la manœuvre, son carnet de croquis lui échappa. Kristoff le rattrapa au vol. Déstabilisé par ce qu'il y découvrit, le regard de Kristoff s'assombrit, ses doigts agrippèrent le papier plus fermement. Il explosa :

_" Arrête tes conneries, Anna! _

_- Kris' j'suis déso..._

_- Non, stop! Tu m'écoutes maintenant! Je me fiche que tu m'aies pas dessiné. Le problème, c'est que tu l'as dessinée, elle. C'est elle, pas vrai? La divinité? La jolie blonde?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est pas vrai ça! Tu fonces toujours tête baissée! Freine un peu, sinon tu vas droit dans le mur... On te rabâche pas toujours les mêmes conseils pour t'agacer...c'est pour te protéger! Alors s'il te plaît, évite de t'emballer, j'ai pas envie de te retrouver en mille morceaux._

_- T'as raison! Et puis, si c'est un "A", je n'insisterai pas._

_- C'est quoi ce charabia? Tu nous l'as déjà sorti tout à l'heure!_

_- Bah, toutes les histoires que j'ai eues avec des "A" ont mal fini. Donc, si son prénom se termine en "A", je tenterai rien._

_- ..._

_- C'est logique, non?_

_- Euh...non! Que se soit un A ou E ou I ou O ou U, promets-moi d'être prudente!_

_- Promis! Allez, retourne jouer que je tire ton sale portrait!"_

Kristoff lui rendit son carnet et repartit sur le terrain de basket. Son jeu fut médiocre par rapport à la première moitié de l'entraînement. Il prenait les mauvaises décisions, ses passes n'étaient plus incisives... Ce jeu décousu lui valut de finir sur le banc. Son coach, **Achille Bruce**, vit bien qu'il était tracassé.

Eh oui ! il se faisait du souci pour Anna et il priait pour que la blonde s'appelle RebeccA, SophiA ou SylviA.

* * *

Son copain sous la douche, Anna feuilletait son carnet assise sur les gradins. Le portrait de _"Kristoff le sportif"_ attendrait la semaine prochaine... Le blondinet mis trop vite sur la touche Anna, n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer!

Elle revint à la silhouette à peine ébauchée de la blonde. Mécontente de son travail, elle allait corriger le contour des hanches. Pas assez prononcé à son goût. Ce n'était pas rendre justice au modèle aux hanches chaloupées et plus généreuses. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rectifier ce défaut.

_" Yop, salut Nana!_

_- Merida égale surnoms bidons? __Je plains les pauvres canassons que tu baptiseras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_- Ma chère maman veut faire un brin de causette. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire les boutiques, mais c'est un prétexte pour me faire la morale, me répéter, encore, que je gâcherais ma vie à la passer auprès d'équidés. _

_- Aïe, ça craint! Mais pourquoi tu passes par le gymnase?_

_- Je voulais voir les grands dadais de notre classe jouer. Je recule aussi l'heure fatidique... J'devais la retrouver à son bureau y a cinq minutes.__"_

Si Anna et sa mère avaient une relation fusionnelle, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas partout. Entre Merida et sa mère, c'était comme un feu d'artifice qui dérape. Anna, qui les avait connues proches, était triste de les voir se déchirer.

_" Vas-y, tu vas te faire tuer!_

_- Non, je la laisse mijoter... Sinon, facile pendant un quart d'heure, elle me passe de la pommade dans le dos...pour m'adoucir! Avant de sortir ses griffes et de me bombarder de reproches. __Là, elle va me rentrer direct dans le lard!_

_- Oh la vache! Vous avez quand même des bons moments, non?_

_- Ouep, à table...si __elle parle boulot...quand elle raconte sa journée. _

_- Ah, c'est cool ça! Tu dois connaître les petits secrets des profs..._

_- Nan nan, elle dit pas ça! Mais genre, ce midi, elle a dit que t'étais passée au bureau pour ton short, que la nouvelle était élégante, studieuse, jolie, et avec la tête sur les épaules, elle...tout le contraire de moi!_

_- Oh dis pas ça, t'es con..."_

Et après réflexion, Anna comprit de qui elle parlait :_ "La nouvelle? Quelle nouvelle?_

_- Je l'ai pas vue, mais j'sais déjà qu'elle à les cheveux "blonds platine" selon ma mère, des yeux bleus à couper le souffle, une silhouette de rêve... Elle l'a pas dit comme ça, mais je résume._

_- Tu sais quoi d'autre?_

_- Oula, on se calme... Après je sais juste qu'elle va être dans notre classe et qu'elle s'appelle ElsA._

_- Et merde!_

_- Quoi, j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas?_

_- Non non rien, laisse tomber"._

Merida n'insista pas. Elle partit à la rencontre de sa mère, qui l'attendait déjà bien énervée à son bureau.

_"Et puis zut, _pensa Anna,_ on s'en fout du prénom! Elsa, que c'est beau!"._

* * *

Achille, c'est bien sûr l'autre péquenaud avec son talon en compote... Vous aurez l'occasion dans savoir plus sur lui...

La jolie blonde prénommée...ELSA, TADAAAH :D Me dites pas que vous l'aviez pas vu venir!

PS : si quelqu'un est assez aimable pour me dire si l'image de couverture est visible, ce serait sympa...parce qu'en fait, je suis pas très bonne niveau informatique, mais chut :)

Vous en faites pas pour les reviews, je ne mords pas, donc, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, vous pouvez me le dire! Pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra certainement attendre le même délai :/ Toujours beaucoup de démarches enquiquinantes à faire!

Elmerlelephant


	3. Le jeudi rime avec

**Ouf, rassurée de savoir qu'on la voit ma petite Elsa dessinée au feutre/stylo/stabilo^^**

**CinderBlood :**** Ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai cette fanfic quoi qu'il arrive! J'écris lentement par contre... ****PS : d'accord avec ton PS :D**

**Sarabeka : si j'étais prétentieuse à mort comme Hadès, je dirai que tu vas être fan de celle-là! Je vais te convertir aux ****School ****fics! Merci d'avoir d'écrit mon travail comme "propre et soigné", ça me fait très plaisir :)**

**pakito : cette suite devrait combler tous tes désirs. Tu y trouveras peut-être une "rencontre plus approfondie" entre Elsa et Anna. Par contre, pas persuadée qu'elle soit conforme à celles des fanfics que tu as déjà pu lire ;)**

* * *

**Brûlante de désir**

**Chapitre 3 | Le jeudi rime avec...**

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua si violemment qu'**Idunn** la crut sortit de ses gonds. L'expression _"A plus!",_ criée par Anna à son intention lui parvint étouffée, la rassurant sur l'état de la porte. Ces salutations pour le moins originales ne furent pas l'unique changement qu'Idunn nota dans le comportement de sa fille ce matin-là.

Le jeu des sept différences, d'un ennui mortel au format papier habituel, devenait passionnant avec les règles d'Idunn. Elle avait quitté la version papier depuis belle lurette. Son truc, c'était d'y jouer à grande échelle, dans la vraie vie... Son cobaye favoris : Anna. Le comportement imprévisible de sa chère fille faisait d'elle un sujet idéal. Ses excentricités assuraient à Idunn de jouer souvent une partie.

C'est ce qu'elle fit en cette belle matinée. En un temps record, elle établit la liste de tout ce qui clochait!

Premièrement : l'enthousiasme d'Anna! Le semi-zombie mollasson avec qu'Idunn devait affronter chaque matin avait disparu. A sa place, une jeune adolescente pleine de vivacité et d'entrain était apparue. "Apparue" n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié, puisqu'Idunn n'avait perçu de sa fille que la voix.

Deuxièmement : l'absence de bisous! Le raisonnement suivit pas Idunn était implacable. Si mère et fille ne s'étaient pas vues, comment auraient-elles pu se saluer convenablement? Le bisous du matin était passé à la trappe...

Troisièmement : le sandwich délaissé! L'oubli du sandwich était inquiétant. Le jeudi, Anna partait toujours avec un repas maison dans son sac, que se soit un bon petit plat cuisiné ou un simple sandwich. Elle avait expliqué à sa mère que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Idunn crut d'ailleurs succomber en découvrant la quatrième preuve.

Quatrièmement : un lit refait! Où donc sa fille avait-elle appris à faire un lit? Peut-être Rapunzel lui avait-elle appris? Ou bien...

RING...RING...RING! Cinquièmement : un réveil opérationnel! Le réveil acheté la veille pour remplacer l'ancien lançait son cri nasillard sans vergogne. _"Comment,_ s'énerva Idunn, _on éteint ce truc?"_. Telle mère, telle fille, le réveil finit en morceaux. _"Tant pis, je sais déjà qui incriminer!"._

DRING...ZNIT...DRING! Sixièmement : le téléphone laissé sur la touche! Idunn déplorait la durée de vie réduite des batteries de téléphones portables. Elle regrettait surtout la durée de vie réduite des adolescents privés de portable. Ça l'attristait de voir qu'un adolescent sans son téléphone n'était qu'une batterie à plat.

Les sonneries du défunt réveil et du téléphone amenèrent Idunn à sa conclusion. Septièmement : pourquoi si tôt? Sa fille avait quitté la maison avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance...

_"Quelle mouche l'a piquée? Il faudra tirer ça au clair..."_

* * *

Anna et Rapunzel fouillaient leurs sacs à la recherche d'une denrée autre que les raviolis écœurants de la cantine. Les jeudis midis, les élèves qui mangeaient un repas maison se sentaient bénis des Dieux. Les autres mâchaient à contre cœur les raviolis cramoisis et agglutinés un en seul tas compact. Les grimaces déformant leurs visages n'étaient pas des simagrées... Ils encourraient de gros risques à se nourrir des raviolis du jeudi midi. Ils finiraient probablement le reste de la journée, pliés en deux, secoués par d'infernaux maux de ventres.

Rapunzel attaquait les restes du bœuf bourguignon de la veille avec appétit. Quant à Anna, elle commençait à se dire que sa bonne étoile avait pris un jour de congé... Tout d'abord, alors qu'elle avait eut confirmation par Merida qu'Elsa serait dans leur classe, elle avait été aux abonnés absents toute la matinée. Anna était furieuse de s'être précipité pour rien ce matin. Ensuite, son salut, sous la forme d'un sandwich ou de tout autre met comestible, semblait ne pas se trouver dans son sac.

Anna grimaça aussi méchamment que ceux qui mastiquaient les raviolis. Elle préférerait se rabattre sur un verre de terre plutôt que d'avaler le plat du jour. Le moral à zéro, elle n'avait pas enregistré le moindre mot de ce qu'avait raconté son amie.

_" Youhou, tu m'écoutes?_

_- Hein? Ouais, bien sûr, Punz, toujours!_

_- Nan, tu m'écoutes pas... J'ai dit quoi?_

_- Euh...__  
_

_- Je te parlais de ma belle mère! Cette vieille peau complexe sur son âge. Hier, elle a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me piquer tout mes produits de beauté. Tous... Elle a dit que je me tartinais trop! Que c'était mauvais pour mon grain de peau... Elle a raflé tout ce que j'avais... Je vais l'étrangler cette vieille morue!_

_- Je voudrais pas que tu sois condamner pour meurtre, parce que sinon, qui subviendrais à mes besoins en ces temps de crise?_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore? _

_- J'ai oublié mon sandwich_,_ mais je sais que ma fidèle amie va partager son..._

_- Je le ferai sans hésiter, mais tu vois bien que j'ai fini!"_

Le sort s'acharnait contre elle. L'assiette de Rapunzel était vide, aussi vide que son ventre à elle. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait passé la nuit à éplucher les réseaux sociaux (Twitter! Facebook! Instagram...) à la recherche d'informations sur Elsa. Internet et ses tentations! Sa pêche à l'info' avait conduit Anna à...regarder des vidéos sur Youtube, poster des tonnes de commentaires sur des tonnes de sites, etc. Elle en avait oublié le devoir d'histoire pourtant prévu depuis plusieurs semaines. Finalement, les raviolis n'étaient peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée!

_" Ah ah, j'ai qu'à manger les raviolis et dire que je suis malade! _

_- Tu sais que tu passes du coq à l'âne sans arrêt, et que c'est super dur de te suivre?_

_- Je suis pas au point pour le contrôle de **Weaselton**. Si je mange leur tambouille dégueu' j'aurai qu'à dire que j'ai mal au ventre._

_- Anna, si tu manges ces raviolis, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire semblant, tu SERAS malade! On peut partager mon dessert si tu veux?_

_- C'est quoi? _

_- Tarte aux pommes!"_

Elles partagèrent la tarte aux pommes et les connaissances de Rapunzel sur la première et la seconde guerre mondiale...

* * *

Anna, faute d'être gavée par son sandwich au thon, l'était par les tuyaux de son amie. Depuis le dessert, Rapunzel lui remplissait la tête de moyens mnémotechniques, espérant qu'Anna retienne au moins les dates des grandes batailles, les lieux des affrontements et les noms des principaux belligérants. Plus qu'un échec, c'était une catastrophe! Anna mélangeait tout! A la question trois, alors qu'on demandait en quelle année avait eu lieu la bataille de Verdun, elle avait coché la réponse b, soit 1918.

**Weaselton **était une pourriture! Élitiste jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, le QMC était sa façon de couler les élèves pour qui l'histoire n'était qu'une chronologie sans queue ni tête. Le barème qu'il avait mis en place était sévère...et illégal. Une mauvaise réponse pénalisait les élèves de deux points. Une question restait sans réponse enlevait un point. La seule chance d'avoir de grappiller des points était de répondre correctement et encore, une bonne réponse ne valait qu'un point. Les notes négatives, en plus d'être monnaie courante, descendaient plus bas que terre.

Sur ordre de Weaselton, Anna était au fond de la classe, assise seule à sa table. La chaise vide à ses côtés ne lui soufflerait pas les réponses. Anna avait formellement interdit à ses amis de l'aider. Elle s'en voudrait à vie s'ils se faisaient prendre à cause d'elle. _"Pas besoin d'attendre le verdict! _pensa-t-elle._ Je vais me vautrer!"._ Anna voulait estimer les dégâts. Elle commença donc les comptes :_ "Alors...moins un, moins un, moins deux..."_

VLAM

Ouverte à la volée, la porte de la salle E148 en prit un sacré coup. Le proviseur et ses entrées théâtrales lassaient tout le monde! Avec cette entrée fracassante, il voulait marquer les esprits et monopoliser l'attention...qu'il n'obtint pas! Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la belle blonde qui l'accompagnait.

Un jean slim, un pull de laine blanc, de petites baskets de ville... Rien d'exceptionnel en soit! Tenue classique même. Pourtant, Anna trouvait l'ensemble et la personne qui le portait incroyablement sexy.

Le proviseur, vexé de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt, s'était retiré sans un mot. Weaselton se passa des formalités et ne laissa pas la nouvelle venue se présenter au reste de la classe. Il s'adressa à elle sur un ton glacial :

_"Prenez place. Une fois votre devoir fini, vous êtes libre de quitter la salle...en SI-LEN-CE"._

_"Pourvu qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi! Pourvu qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi!"_. La prière d'Anna s'exaucerait dès qu'elle répondrait à la question qu'on venait de lui poser, et dont elle n'avait saisi que les derniers mots :

_" ...dérange pas?_

_- Non, non...je t'en prie!"_

Anna n'en revenait pas d'être l'élue! C'était auprès d'elle qu'Elsa avait choisi de s'asseoir. Son excitation retomba quand elle constata que la _"blonde incendiaire"_ – nouveau surnom à ajouter sur la liste – n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait pris la seule place disponible.

Sa première erreur était d'avoir cru ne serait-ce un instant être le centre du monde. Hadès déteignait sur elle...

Sa seconde erreur avait été de n'avoir pas su se taire. Avec un simple hochement de tête, elle aurait évité de sortir une ânerie comme _"je t'en prie". _Là, c'est Kristoff qui déteignait sur elle... _"La jouer vieux jeu dans un cours d'histoire, _pensa-t-elle,_ quelle ironie!"_

Elsa avait reconnu la jeune fille châtain aux reflets roux. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Elle voulait confirmer sa théorie qu"A2A" était l'abréviation du prénom Anna. Pour s'en assurer, elle n'avait qu'à se pencher sur la copie de sa voisine...ce qu'elle fit.

_" Tu risques de recopier des conneries! _chuchota Anna.

_- Non, _se défendit Elsa,_ je triches pas, je voulais juste...savoir ton nom._

_- Lol, suffisait de d'mander! C'est Anna! Ça doit être le seul truc correct là-dessus! _expliqua-t-elle en pointant sa copie du doigt_"_

Elsa étudia les quelques réponses d'Anna, fausses pour la plupart. L'histoire n'était pas son point fort, d'accord, mais Verdun tout de même! Anna était repartie dans ses calculs. Interrompue par un léger coup de coude, elle regarda Elsa, qui lui montrait sa copie, orientée de manière à ce qu'elle puisse lire ses réponses.

_" Non, sérieux? _pensa Anna._ Une blonde incendiaire aussi altruiste que Mère Teresa. Wow!"_

Anna recopia assez de question pour obtenir un 9, pas plus. Si elle obtenait une note supérieure, Weaselton flairerait l'arnaque à dix mille kilomètres.

Elsa se leva quand Anna eut fini de pomper les réponses sur son devoir. Anna, le nez toujours sur sa copie, murmura : _"Merci! Tu m'as sauvée!"_

* * *

Anna trouvait revigorant l'apprentissage des langues étrangères. Et pourtant, elle plaignait Rapunzel, qui devait absorber d'affreuses déclinaisons de latin d'une semaine à l'autre. Pour Anna, c'était clair et net : les langues mortes le resteraient...à vie! Elle ne se joindrait jamais aux rangs des latinistes!

Elle ne côtoyait le peuple grec ou latin qu'à travers l'histoire de l'art. Son professeur, Madame **Thalia Muse, **l'avait initié à un univers incroyable, un univers artistique sans bornes ni limites. A la fois professeur de poterie et de théâtre, Madame Muse respectait le programme imposé par le rectorat. Elle était même l'un des rares professeur à le boucler dans les temps. Mais rien ne l'a rendait plus heureuse qu'un élève intéressé par un mouvement artistique underground, moins conventionnel, voire carrément bannit du manuel scolaire.

Anna arborait un sourire béat. Sa bonne étoile revenait de son congé et elle faisait son come back avec un miracle en poche. Anna se retrouvait en cours d'art plastique avec un chef d'oeuvre vivant juste devant elle. C'était une bénédiction! Non seulement, Elsa et elle étaient dans la même classe, mais elles avaient aussi choisi la même option.

La leçon sur le pop art débuta avec Andy Warhol, icône emblématique du mouvement. Anna gribouilla son nom dans son cahier avant de décrocher complètement.

La chevelure d'Elsa était hallucinante! Blond platine des racines jusqu'aux pointes, ses cheveux n'étaient qu'à une demi-teinte du blanc. Naturel ou non, Anna en était fan!

A la fin des cours, elle patienta à l'entrée de la salle. Elsa sortit après un entretien de dix minutes avec Madame Muse. Anna l'accosta pour essayer de se racheter une conduite. Leur première rencontre, elle l'avait passé à balbutier comme un nourrisson! Quant à la deuxième, elle avait eu l'impression de profiter d'Elsa.

_" Salut, je voulais te..._

_- Mademoiselle Winters, il y a dans cet établissement __des personnes que je vous déconseille de fréquenter!"_

Après avoir adresser un sourire carnassier à Anna, le proviseur s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Anna bouillonnait. Elle enrageait tellement qu'elle ne pu se contenir :

_" Je vais cogner sa tête si fort contre les casiers qu'il aura plus jamais son sourire narquois sur sa face de déterré!_

_- Ah oui, quand même! _plaisanta Elsa. _Une_ _tricheuse aux pulsions meurtrières! Heureusement que j'ai été sympa tout à l'heure... Je devrais me méfier ou pas?_

_- Non...je m'en prends qu'aux crétins égoïstes, pas aux blondes incendiaires!__"_

Cet élan de franchise prit Elsa de court! L'air gêné d'Anna lui suffit pour comprendre que les mots lui avaient échappé. Ce n'est pas intentionnellement qu'elle l'avait qualifié de _"blonde incendiaire"_. A la place d'une réponse cinglante, qu'Anna pensait recevoir, sa journée s'illumina grâce au sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Elsa.

_"Ouep, radieuse, _pensa-t-elle_, chaude comme la braise! Oula, Anna, on se calme... Faudrait pas qu'elle ajoute "prédateur sexuel" à mon casier judiciaire..."_

* * *

Malgré tout le mal qu'on dit des cantines et des RU (restaurant universitaire), moi, j'aime bien... Le jeudi rime donc avec raviolis et...tricherie :)

Alors chers lecteurs/lectrices, satisfaits ou remboursés?

La suite sera postée dans une ou deux semaines, désolée de pas pouvoir faire plus vite :/

Elmerlelephant


	4. La complexité des

**Le gros retard, c'est de ma faute! J'ai du pondre des tonnes de lettres de motivation! Croyez-moi sur parole, je préfère largement écrire des fanfictions...**

**Guest : j'espère que tu as survécu :)**

**A tous mes lecteurs, on va dire que c'est la rentrée des classes! En espérant que vous apprécierez cette suite et que vous serez nombreux à me le faire savoir^^**

* * *

**BRÛLANTE DE DÉSIR**

**Chapitre 4 ****| La complexité des...**

Anna avait le nez collé sur son téléphone. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran, où la liste de ses contacts défilait à une allure phénoménale. Elle avait enregistré les numéros de personnes dont elle ne se rappelait pas du tout. Ces inconnus étaient pour la plupart des personnes rencontrées en boîte de nuit ou dans les bars. A jeun, elle sympathisait aisément! Bourrée, elle se créait un réseau d'amis plus vite que via Facebook! Le lendemain, inutile d'espérer qu'elle se souvienne de ses nouvelles connaissances. Inutile parfois même d'espérer qu'elle se souvienne de quoi que ce soit.

Dans son téléphone, Anna avait aussi conservé des contacts avec qui elle n'avait plus de...contact! _"Tant pis"_ se dit-elle, le tri attendrait un autre jour. Elle avait sur le feu une mission plus importante. Les carottes et les petits pois de sa mère seraient bientôt cuits, ce qui lui laissait encore quelques minutes avant le sempiternel _"A table!"_.

_"Me dis pas que je l'ai pas enregistré!_ marmonna-t-elle. _Non! Allez...je l'ai forcément sauvegardé! Il doit être dans les E! Elsa, c'est dans les E..."_

A force de faire défiler la liste de ses contacts à grande vitesse, ses yeux commençaient à ne plus suivre le rythme. Elle décida de vérifier une dernière fois les noms inscrits à la lettre E :

**E**sméralda, une copine du collège. Plus de nouvelle depuis la quatrième.

**E**llis, un jeune boutonneux croisé à un concert. Sans importance.

**E**lton!

_"Elton! Elton John? Mais je m'en fou de leurs tronches! Elsa devrait se trouver entre ses deux-là!_ _Allez...je suis trop nulle! Non, _vociféra-t-elle en pointant son téléphone du doigt,_ c'est toi! Tu crains! Et ouais mon vieux, c'est ta faute! T'es obsolète depuis une semaine! Le nouveau modèle est sorti mardi dern..."_

Le flux d'injures qui pleuvait de la bouche d'Anna s'arrêta net. Son téléphone n'était pas le vieux modèle des deux, c'était elle. Son cerveau ne devait être qu'un prototype qui n'aurait jamais que des capacités limitées. Elle était persuadée d'avoir pris le numéro d'Elsa, et maintenant...elle se souvenait l'avoir enregistré dans les B. Elsa restait Elsa, mais pour Anna, elle était la _"Blonde Incendiaire"_.

_"06-67-11-97-59!_ répéta-t-elle naïvement. _Saint Graal, je t'ai trouvé!"_

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé du salon, histoire d'être bien installée pour envoyer à Elsa son tout premier message. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait sa mère, qui finissait de mettre le couvert. Son père lui, était déjà installé, pressé de déguster le poulet rôti de sa femme. L'appel était imminent, et une fois à table, Anna n'aurait plus son portable. C'était une règle de vie dans la famille Arendsen! Le repas était un moment convivial à partager en famille. L'interdiction d'avoir son téléphone portable et/ou de regarder la télévision à table avait été depuis longtemps décrété par Idunn.

Les doigts d'Anna s'affolèrent sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone. Elle pressa le bouton "envoyer" au moment même où sa mère lui demandait de gagner la cuisine. Elle avait écrit le SMS comme les mots lui venaient, sans réfléchir. Ce qui donnait :

**20H01, Anna**_ - Blonde Incendiaire, ici A2A! Pressée que la journée de demain soit passée, on sera en weekend, YOOUUUPPPII!_

Anna, peu fière d'elle, reportait sa colère sur ses petits pois, qu'elle piquait avec cruauté. Le message qu'elle avait envoyé à Elsa ne collait absolument pas avec leur relation. Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir parler, à ce stade, d'une relation. Ces messages sans complexe étaient normalement réservés à ses amis de longues dates. Avec Kris' et Punz', cela les conduiraient à coup sûr dans un délire qu'eux seuls pourraient comprendre. Mais Elsa? Anna se gronda de n'avoir pas envoyé un simple "Salut!".

_" Anna, chérie, tes petits pois sont partout sauf dans ton assiette. Ne les pique pas, ramasse-les délicatement. Ça t'évitera d'en couvrir le sol et la table!" _lui fit remarquer son père.

_- Et les petits pois, c'est rien **Ed**! Tu sais le tour que notre fille m'a joué ce matin? _

_- Non, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir!_

_- Elle a quitté la maison comme une fusée, sans me dire bonjour, et avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance!_

_- Je t'ai dit bonjour!_

_- Non, tu ne m'as pas embrassé, je ne t'ai même pas vu ce matin! Anna, est-ce que tout va bien?_

_- Mais oui! Ça va! Désolée pour le bisous... J'étais pressée!_

_- Si tu as un problème, _lui assura son père,_ tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire! _

- _Je sais, je sais! J'étais un peu à cran ce mat...AAAH!"_

Le "AAAH" et le sursaut d'Anna furent la conséquence direct du vrombissement de son téléphone, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Pour voir la réponse d'Elsa au plus vite, Anna mit les bouchées doubles. Elle engloutissait littéralement son poulet et ses petits pois, à croire qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de mâcher. Ses parents échangèrent un regard inquiet. D'un hochement de tête, Ed fit comprendre à sa femme qu'il partageait la même inquiétude et qu'il prenait la situation en main.

_" Tu ne te drogues pas, hein? Je sais que tu es accro à la série Skins et...les personnages ne font que boire, se droguer ou avec des rapports sex..._

_- WOW, wow...wow! Stop! Non, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs. Le contrôle de Weaselton m'a stressé, c'est tout. Vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer!"_

Elle fut tranquille le reste du repas. Ses parents connaissaient ses lacunes en histoire et ils savaient aussi la méchanceté du professeur Weaselton. Leur fille avait de quoi être nerveuse! Son dessert terminé, Anna débarrassa son assiette. Idunn lui posa une dernière question avant de la laisser monter dans sa chambre :

_" Et ce devoir d'histoire, tu penses l'avoir réussi?_

_- Pt'être la moyenne...ou un peu moins!"_

* * *

Confortablement lovée dans ses couvertures, adossée à son oreiller, Anna jubilait. L'expéditeur du SMS reçu à table ne pouvait être qu'Elsa. Son assurance s'envola soudainement. Même si elle n'avait pas de communication avec une partie de ses contacts,il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui. Elsa n'était pas dans l'obligation de lui répondre. Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Papoter cinq minutes à la sortie des cours ne faisait pas vraiment d'elles les meilleures amies du monde!

Anna était terrorisée à l'idée de poser les yeux sur son téléphone. A force de psychoter, elle en était venue à redouter qu'Elsa lui demande par texto de ne plus la fréquenter. Avec une grande inspiration, elle regarda le nom de l'expéditeur pour découvrir que ce n'était que Kristoff.

Elle s'énerva! Son meilleur ami lui donnait de faux espoirs. Son meilleur ami se moquait d'elle.

**20H23, Kristoff - **_Mes sincères condoléances pour ta mort! Le test de Weaselton a abruptement pris la vie d'une buse en histoire :) _

Le ton ne se voulait pas méchant. Seulement, les nerfs à vifs, la boutade de son ami eut pour Anna un goût amer. Kristoff n'était pas plus historien dans l'âme qu'elle ne l'était. Pourtant, il obtenait toujours de meilleures notes qu'elle. Sans être mirobolantes, ses notes n'étaient jamais descendues au-dessous de la barre du 4 sur 20. Anna, hargneuse, lui lança un défi :

_**21H02, Anna** - Si j'ai plus que toi, tu manges les raviolis jeudi prochain! Chiche?_

Anna délaissa ces enfantillages et se concentra sur ses études. Sans être studieuse, elle se débrouillait pour faire ses devoirs. Au collège, sa mère devait le lui rappeler constamment! Elle devait parfois rester dans les parages pour être sûre qu'Anna les fassent. A son entrée au lycée, Anna avait un chouia mûri, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à sa mère.

Pour le lendemain, elle n'avait qu'à revoir la liste de verbes irréguliers et relire le chapitre de philosophie sur le désir. Rafiki jugeait ce chapitre crucial. Anna avait un pavé à lire sur les désirs nécessaires mais non naturels... Ils eurent d'ailleurs raison d'elle! Elle s'abandonna à son désir naturel du moment : le sommeil!

* * *

Le vendredi matin, Idunn fut enchantée d'avoir affaire au zombie habituel et non à la furie impertinente de la veille. Dommage cependant que le zombie ce soit levé du pied gauche! Fidèle aux principes de son espèce, Anna ne s'exprima qu'en grognant. Idunn avait eu droit à son bisous matinal, décida de ne pas se plaindre.

_" Tu es au point pour tes devoirs?_

_- Mmmh!_ répondit le macchabée, sans lever le nez de son bol de céréales.

_- Tu comptes plonger dedans ou les manger?_

_- MMMH!"_

Ses céréales finies, Anna retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle se débattit pour enfiler sa chaussette rouge. Après des exercices de contorsionniste, elle réussit. Elle préféra retourner fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour trouver la chaussette assortie au lieu d'enfiler la bleue qu'elle avait pris au hasard. Les vibrations de son téléphone la coupèrent dans son élan. Sur l'écran, elle lut avec stupeur qu'elle avait trois messages.

Le premier, ainsi que le second, étaient de Kristoff. Il relevait son défi. Ses pronostiques le voyaient vainqueur à tous les coups. Anna, si elle perdait, devrait se prêter elle-même au supplice des raviolis. Ces deux messages la firent sourire, mais sans plus. En revanche, le troisième message lui donna sa dose de pep's pour toute la journée.

**22h30, Elsa** _- Impératif numéro 1 : te trouver un autre surnom qu'A2A! :) Impératif numéro 2 : prendre l'exclusivité sur le surnom que tu m'as trouvé. "blonde incendiaire", c'est tout moi ;)_

Aux anges, Anna balaya d'un revers de main le B.A.B en matière de mode! La chaussette bleue tiendrait finalement compagnie à la chaussette rouge! Elle balaya aussi la mauvaise image qu'elle renvoyait à sa mère depuis la veille en l'embrassant quatre fois avant de partir pour le lycée.

Avant d'arriver devant le portillon de Kristoff, elle répondit à Elsa.

**08H13, Anna** _- J'en ai pleins des surnoms, mais ils sont tous moches... :/ T'inquiète, le contrat d'exclu est déjà signé! La "blonde incendiaire", c'est un titre qui t'es réservé^^_

En route pour l'école, Anna et Kristoff vérifièrent qu'ils étaient au point pour les verbes irréguliers. Ils n'évoquèrent que brièvement le défi. Kristoff pensait qu'elle s'était dégonflée :

_" Jamais de la vie! Un défi est un défi! Tu perds, tu manges! Je perds, je mange!_

_- O.K, marché conclu!"_

Anna passa sous silence le fait qu'elle avait reçu de l'aide. Elle voulait voir Kristoff manger ces infâmes raviolis...

* * *

Le professeur Rafiki avait déjà deux minutes de retard. Rapunzel racontait à Anna les dernières facéties de sa belle-mère.

_" Vingt-et-une heure! J'ai le temps de faire quoi moi jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure! Même **Cindy** à la permission de minuit, et ses parents sont supers autoritaires... Je la déteste!_

_- T'as qu'à pas le respecter son couvre feu!" _s'insurgea Anna.

Anna s'offusquait de la mesquinerie de cette horrible bonne femme. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour la remette à sa place, pour lui rappeler que sa pseudo carrière de mannequin n'avait comprit que cinq secondes à l'écran pour une publicité pour la lessive. Anna fomentait un plan pour rabattre le caquet de cette mégère quand son téléphone l'interrompit. Décidément, c'était une salle habitude qu'il prenait là, à toujours l'interrompre.

**08H32, Elsa** - _Aaah, je suis perdue...et en retard!_

Madame Land, à l'autre bout du couloir, invita les élèves à la suivre. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour comprendre que leur professeur était absent. Tout le monde sauta de joie! La popularité de Rafiki était plutôt bonne, mais c'était la coutume de se réjouir de l'absence d'un professeur.

**08H33, Anna** - _Perdue tu es, mais en retard tu n'es point! Le prof de philo est absent, va en salle de perm'!_

* * *

Au fond de la salle, Anna ne risquait pas de recevoir de message. La salle de permanence était connue pour son absence de réseau. Anna commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir sa "blonde incendiaire" arriver!

Assis deux rangées devant elle, Rapunzel et Kristoff jouaient au pendu. Anna ne pouvait pas compter sur eux. Ils lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas la voir s'enflammer pour Elsa!

Elle se remit à psychoter. Si Elsa ne trouvait pas la salle, s'était à cause d'elle et de ses messages débiles, sans aucune précision. _"Ah ça, je suis forte pour les petites blagounettes,_ pensa-t-elle,_ mais après, y a plus personne, faut plus compter sur moi!" _Si Elsa prenait un billet de retard dès son deuxième jour de cours, se serait à cause de son incapacité à fournir des renseignements corrects.

Elle devait agir sur le champ. La solution était toute trouvée!

_" Monsieur, je peux aller aux toilettes, s'il-vous-plaît?_

_- Oui, vas-y!__"_

L'insouciance et la crédulité des pions étaient magique. Flattés par le vouvoiement, ils allaient toujours dans le sens des élèves. Si Anna employait la deuxième personne du pluriel, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils changeaient si souvent de poste qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de retenir leurs noms.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, son téléphone vibra. Le message d'Elsa, écrit à 08H34, lui parvenint avec six minutes de retard.

**08H34, Elsa** - _Je suis pas plus avancée Yoda^^_

**08H40, Anna**_ - T'es où? Maintiens ta position. Attends les renforts!_

**08H40, Elsa**_ - Devant la salle B307. A vos ordres mon général!_

_"A moi de jouer! _pensa Anna. _Faut que j'assure grave sur ce coup-là!"_

* * *

**Le complexité des...SMS!** Ahah vous l'aviez pas vu venir celui-là!

Afin d'éviter un procès, n'appelez pas le numéro d'Elsa...parce que ce n'est pas le sien! Il doit être attribué, mais pas à Elsa, désolée... Ne harcelez pas la pauvre personne qui a ce numéro^^

Et oui, Cindy, c'est Cendrillon :)

Elmerlelephant


	5. Nouvelle érotique entre les mains de

**Je me suis dégotée un boulot prenant! Et j'en cherche un pour 2015! Merci d'être patiente avec moi :)**

**Yuubell : Merci! Exact, le côté "loufoque" est présent dans toutes mes histoires! La suite pour toi, sans aucun délai...**

**Les dialogues en gras sont les messages manuscrits échangés par Anna et Elsa.**

**Alors voyons, je sens que le titre du chapitre va en attirer plus d'un^^ Non, je rigole! Bonne lecture à vous, bande de petits curieux!**

* * *

**Brûlante de désir**

**Chapitre 5 | Nouvelle érotique entre les mains de...**

* * *

Anna s'élança corps et âme à la rescousse de sa "dulcinée en devenir". Elle enfreignit toutes les règles de l'établissement dans son sillage. Courir dans les couloirs était proscrit! Elle sprinta en toute impunité dans trois des bâtiments du lycée. Traverser l'aile réservée aux professeurs et au personnel était interdit. Elle y passa sans encombre, trop contente d'emprunter ce raccourci. Les couloirs du lycée étaient pour les nouveaux un dédale impossible, un labyrinthe sans sortie. Anna viendrait au secours d'Elsa en un temps record.

Le dernier message envoyé par Anna (_"J'arrive! Captain Banana à la rescousse!")_ fit rire Elsa, qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver de sitôt. C'était n'être pas confiant, car Anna déboula soudainement, ses cheveux ondulés flottant derrière elle. Elsa fut soulagée de la rapidité de sa sauveuse, et, elle ne le lui dirait pas, elle en fut un peu émoustillée.

_" Désolée, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu!_

_- Captain Banana, _fit Elsa solennellement,_ merci! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de paniquer que vous étiez déjà là sur votre beau destrier!_

_- Elsa, stop! Qu'on se mette d'accord tout du suite, je suis fan de SF, pas de navets médiévaux!_

_- Autant pour moi, je retire! Je pense qu'avec la cotte de mailles sur les épaules, tu ne serais jamais arrivée ici vivante!"_

Elles firent le trajet jusqu'à la salle de permanence dans un silence gênant. L'échange des petites blagues les avait laissé sans rien à dire d'intéressant ensuite. Anna ne voulait pas continuer sur sa lancée, sinon Elsa penserait que sa conversation se limitait aux blagues vaseuses. Elle ignorait quoi dire, et, du coin de l'œil, elle voyait qu'Elsa la dévisageait, avec insistance.

_" J'ai du dentifrice ? _demanda Anna en désignant son visage avec la main.

_- Quoi? Oh...non, non! _

_- Parfois Kristoff s'amuse à ne pas me le dire. C'est Rapunzel qui me débarbouille devant la glace des toilettes quand ça arrive, mais ça arrive pas si souvent que ça hein, j'ai un comportement normal en société et...euh, on y est!"_

Elles entrèrent dans la salle sous les regards intrigués de leurs camarades. Elsa ne se posa pas de question, c'est naturellement qu'elle accompagna Anna à son siège. Anna, elle, regagnait son siège sans se douter qu'Elsa la suivait. Toutes les deux au fond de la salle, elles s'assirent sans un mot. Le pion, trop absorbé par les faits divers du journal de la région, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne demanda rien à Elsa, ni explication, ni billet de retard. A vrai dire, les vols de carburant qui sévissaient dans le quartier le tracassait tellement qu'il crut Anna seule, comme à son départ.

Elsa sortit le premier volume des mémoires de Charles de Gaulle. Elle était bien avancée dans sa lecture, mais son froncement de sourcil indiquait que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Ce livre, elle le lisait par devoir, parce qu'il était au programme d'anglais cette année. Anna s'était contenté du la version française. Le livre, dense, lourd, ennuyant, était trop compliqué pour qu'elle ne fasse en plus l'effort de le lire dans une langue étrangère.

Inspirée, elle arracha une page de son cahier et gribouilla quelques mots. Elle le glissa à Elsa, soulagée de découvrir qu'Anna était plus talentueuse en français qu'elle ne l'était en histoire.

**_"Tu le lis en anglais?! Une "blonde incendiaire" ne devrait pas avoir à se taper les déboires militaires d'un croulant à képi."_**

Le bic d'Elsa resta en suspens au dessus de la feuille et...n'écrivit rien. Anna lui enleva la possibilité de répondre en la lui chipant sous le nez. Frénétiquement, elle remplit une autre ligne.

**_"Je voulais pas dire "taper"! Correction : ne devrait pas avoir à lire, c'est mieux! Par contre, le "blonde incendiaire" est le terme approprié^^"_**

Elsa s'était habituée aux flirts grossiers et lourdingues des sportifs de son ancienne école. Les pauvres pensaient avoir une chance. Malheureusement pour eux, Elsa n'était ni intéressée par leur abdominaux en béton, ni par leur sexe. Elle était incroyablement chanceuse car, fraîchement arrivée dans son nouveau lycée, une belle jeune fille, pas sportive pour un sou, lui faisait la cour. Elsa n'osait pas répondre, elle craignait que ses conclusions ne soient trop hâtives. Peut-être Anna était-elle juste fidèle à elle-même? Peut-être Elsa se fourvoyait-elle en pensant qu'elle avait un faible pour elle? Tant pis, autant tenter sa chance.

**_"Tu es la première à m'appeler comme ça :) Je n'aurai pas relevé le vocabulaire tendancieux si tu ne l'avais pas souligné! Et toi, tes surnoms?_**

**_- Banana, Nana (je le trouve super sexiste), A2A (pour les vêtements qui passent entre les mains de ma mère), et pleins d'autres, mais sont tous moches!_**

**_- Alors que toi, tu es ravissante!"_**

Elsa s'était laissée emporter! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sa main avait écrit sans l'autorisation de son cerveau. Elle rattrapa de volée son message et le ratura. Novice dans le domaine de l'amour, elle pensait avoir été trop directe. Elle ré-écrit un autre message à la place.

**_" On t'en trouvera un autre, un joli, comme toi! Je dois finir ce chapitre pour le cours d'aujourd'hui :/_**

**_- O.K, bonne chance!"_**

Anna déchiffra sans peine le message gribouillé par Elsa. Elle sourit, car le message suivant prouvait, qu'en plus de la trouver "ravissante", Elsa la pensait "joli". Cette répétition avait échappé à l'auteur des deux messages, ses mains prenant une nouvelle fois le contrôle de son cerveau. Avant de poursuivre sa lecture, Elsa rangea la feuille compromettante dans un cahier, inconsciente qu'une feuille bien plus compromettante en était tombée.

Anna la ramassa et, sans demander l'accord à sa propriétaire, elle en commença la lecture.

_Brûlante de désir_

_La salle baignait dans la chaleur tiède de l'été. La lumière du soleil avantageait les courbes parfaites de Julie, point d'accroche pour le regard d'Amélia beaucoup plus racoleur que les numéros inscrit sur le tableau à l'ancienne. Subjuguée par la beauté naturelle de son professeur, par sa chevelure qu'on devinait volumineuse, domptée miraculeusement dans un chignon complexe, Amélia ne parvenait pas à prendre de note. Elle s'imaginait, acculée, dos pressé contre le tableau noir. Ses poignets, maintenus au dessus de sa tête, effaceraient les équations impossibles et laisseraient place vierge pour ses ébats avec son professeur. Le crissement de la craie sur le tableau noir l'extirpa brusquement de ses doux fantasmes. Julie s'approcha de son élève, sa démarche chaloupée accentuée par sa jupe cintrée, laissant ses fermes mollets à vue. Amélia suivait des cours particuliers, car, depuis son arrivée, Julie avait constaté la dégringolade de ses notes dans sa matière. C'est sous la chaleur envoûtante d'un soleil d'été qu'enfin elle comprit. Arrivée devant Amélia, elle se pencha, et lui susurra une phrase qui marquerait le début d'un fantasme devenu réalité : "Mademoisselle Gastov, la théorie ne marche pas, passons à la pratique!" _

Si Anna paraissait pétrifiée sur sa chaise, intérieurement, c'était l'ébullition complète. Des pieds à la tête, sa température avait soudainement augmentée. Le souffle court, s'était la première fois qu'elle était sexuellement excitée par des...mots. Elle s'apprêtait à lire la suite quand la sonnerie marqua la fin de la permanence. Anna fut devancée par Elsa et elle dû batailler pour la rattraper. Feuille et bras tendues, elle allait l'appeler quand Hadès, de toute sa hauteur, se plaça devant elle et s'empara du papier sans qu'elle puisse réagir. Il entama la lecture. Son teint blême vira pour une palette de couleur anormale chez lui. Il se pencha vers Anna et lui siffla ses ordres, s'assurant que personne ne l'entendrait à part la principale intéressée :

_"Simons, dans mon bureau! Tout de suite!"_

* * *

_"Vous êtes le diable personnifié, _s'égosillait Hadès, la nouvelle d'Elsa en main, _en voici la preuve! Comment pouvez-vous écrire pareil torchon? __Ce n'est ni plus ni moins de la pornographie! Jamais ces horreurs ne devraient circuler, surtout pas dans un établissement scolaire!"_

Bien que n'étant pas l'auteur du "torchon" en question, Anna s'indigna des propos haineux et injustifiés que tenaient le proviseur. La prose d'Elsa n'avait rien à envier aux auteurs classiques qu'on lui avait fait étudié jusque là. Certes, il devait y avoir une, voire deux petites coquilles, mais le texte était fluide et plaisant à lire. La prose d'Elsa était soignée, moins tarabiscotée que celle de Proust, plus complexe que celle de Camus dans _L'étranger_. Anna, qui s'était délecté du premier chapitre, ne supportait pas qu'Hadès en ait lu davantage qu'elle. Le déferlement de haine d'Hadès, elle en était persuadée, aurait été moindre s'il avait s'agit d'un couple hétérosexuel. La nouvelle si polémique, sous la poigne d'Hadès, devint un torchon, chiffonné par sa poigne d'enfer.

_"J'ai bien fait de vous garder à l'œil! Vous êtes incorrigible! Une relation élève-professeur, totalement prohibée! Qui plus est une relation entre deux femmes, totalement contre nature!"_

Il dépassait les bornes. _"On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, bon sang!"_ maugréa Anna de sorte qu'Hadès ne l'entende pas. La pluralité de tendances sexuelles étaient reconnu et les personnes anti-ceci anti-cela dégoûtait Anna, pour qui la liberté d'expression était une loi démocratique intelligente, que le proviseur détournait pour déverser impunément sa haine envers les homosexuels. C'est confiante, avec le soutien de ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle avait annoncé à sa famille qu'elle était lesbienne. Elle était alors en quatrième. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'on la qualifierait de "contre nature" une fois au lycée. Surtout, elle n'imaginait pas que le persécuteur serait le proviseur en personne et non un élève des classes supérieurs.

_"C'est bien écrit,_ protesta Anna, qui commençait à monter sérieusement dans les tours,_ et c'est pas un torchon! Il le sera si vous continuez de le froisser comme ça!_

_- C'est tout ce que ÇA mérite! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il aurait déjà regagné sa place : la poubelle! Mais, malheureusement je dois conserver une copie de ces insanités._

_- Si vous êtes si chamboulé par un peu de littérature érotique, vous avez qu'à vous trouver une vie, une femme, et un autre job, parce que je vous signale qu'on est tous des ados, avec des hormones en folie._

_- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite impertinente, et j'en ai fini d'être tolérant avec les déviants de votre acabit! _

_- Mort de rire, vous l'avez jamais été! Vous êtes un mec sans aucune vie en dehors de vos quatre murs, _l'insulta-t-elle en désignant ceux du bureau. _Vous me détestez depuis le début, peut-être parce que je suis LESBIENNE, et pas déviante, j'en sais rien, mais vous pouviez pas me saquer avant même de m'avoir rencontré... Et pour votre gouverne Mon Seigneur, je suis pas l'auteur de ce "torchon"!_

_- Assez! Si vous n'êtes pas l'auteur, qui peut-ELLE bien être?"_

Le "elle" hypothétique mais appuyé du proviseur ne fit qu'attiser la colère d'Anna. Forcément, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une histoire mettant en scène deux femmes, le proviseur, ce sale homophobe, supposait que l'auteur était une femme. Il avait beau être dans le vrai, Anna, attaquée sur un sujet aussi sensible que son identité sexuelle, décida de le titiller encore un peu.

_"Et qui vous dit que c'est pas un gars qui l'a écrit? Vous savez, d'ordinaire, les mecs bavent devant deux lesbiennes..._

_- Suffit maintenant! Soit vous me dites la vérité, soit je lance une enquête pour tirer cette affaire au clair!"_

Anna se tut. Résolue, elle ne cracherait pas le morceau. Elsa était une amie, qui, elle l'espérait vivement, deviendrait son "Amélia", ou sa "Julie". Leur amitié récente ne l'empêchait donc pas de vouloir la protéger. Hors de question de céder aux menaces du proviseur, à ses promesses de mot dans le carnet de liaison, de retenues... Elle fut aussi muette qu'une carpe quand il la prévint que ses parents seraient convoqués. Ils la soutiendraient et s'énerveraient autant que leur fille de le découvrir homophobe.

Par contre, l'allusion à une exclusion temporaire lui fit revoir sa technique. Il voulait "UNE" coupable, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle lui en servirait une. Si elle s'obstinait, elle finirait exclue et ça, ses parents ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Pour interrompre les cris et les âneries du proviseur – disjoncté à ce point de la conversation – elle se mit à table :

_" Oui, bon d'accord! C'est moi l'auteur, et après? Ce sont que des mots, c'est pas comme si j'en faisais la lecture dans la cour!_

_- J'en étais sûr! Quoi qu'il en soit, je le confisque, et donnez-moi votre carnet de correspondance, que j'en informe vos parents!"_

Elle avait échappé aux retards cette semaine, c'était déjà un point positif. Hadès décrivit en ces termes l'infraction de son élève : _"Écriture et lecture pornographique dans l'enceinte du lycée"_. En étant si concis, le proviseur espérait que les parents d'Anna le contacteraient pour en savoir plus. Sur son petit nuage, ravie d'avoir coincé la trouble fête en chef du lycée, il vérifierait en personne la signature des parents.

_"Ces obscénités, vous les gardez pour vous dorénavant. Retournez en classe, et ne parlez de cet incident à personne. Si j'en entend parler, l'exclusion sera effective immédiatement!"_

Anna s'en alla, son carnet de correspondance alourdi, tout comme sa rancœur envers le proviseur. Elle n'en soufflerait mot à ses amis. Ce serait s'exposer à trop de questions et se serait risquer que le proviseur ne démasque le véritable auteur.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en entrant dans le cours d'anglais fut l'état de stress intense d'Elsa. Recroquevillée sur sa chaise au dernier rang, elle parcourait sans relâche le cahier qui avait autrefois abrité sa nouvelle des regards curieux. Personne n'était assis à ses côtés. Anna se demanda si elle était la seule élève à lui avoir adressé la parole depuis son arrivée. Olaf était seul, un rang devant Elsa. Pourquoi, lui, si ouvert, toujours prêt à se faire de nouveaux amis, ne s'était-il pas installé avec la "belle blonde"? Anna arrêta de réfléchir et alla la rejoindre. A peine installée, elle voulut rassurer Elsa.

_" Ta nouvelle est entre les mains du proviseur, mais t'en fais pas, j'ai dit que j'étais l'auteur!"_

La panique d'Elsa redoubla. Le proviseur avait sa nouvelle. Il avait lu sa nouvelle. Anna avait lu sa nouvelle. Comme le lui avais souvent expliqué Rapunzel, Anna n'était pas doué pour apaiser les gens et le faible bégaiement d'Elsa le lui prouva :

_- Je...tu...tu..._

_- Quelle éloquence? _plaisanta Anna_. Je résume la situation : JE suis dans le pétrin et TU es tirée d'affaire! Ah oui,_ rougit-elle_, et J'AI adoré ce que TU as écris_.

Elles durent interrompre leur bavardage et leur mise au point quand **John Smith**, le professeur d'anglais, les réprimanda. Sa crinière blonde, ondulée et soyeuse faisait fondre les cœurs des élèves féminines du lycée, et rendait Kristoff fou de jalousie. L'ami blondinet d'Anna affirmait que son professeur d'anglais avait recourt à des teintures pour obtenir ce blond parfait. Kristoff se moquait aussi de son nom, alias utilisé dans les films par les arnaqueurs et tueurs à gage sans aucune imagination. Rapunzel, assise avec Kassandra, surnommée **Pocahontas**, avait momentanément oublié Eugène pour baver en paix sur son professeur. Elle n'avait pas enregistré le retour d'Anna, ni la place que son amie s'était choisie.

Elsa s'efforçait de suivre, mais son écriture la trahissait. Les pattes de mouches et les lettres en dent de scie n'avait rien de semblable avec la plume légère et régulière de la nouvelle si polémique. Anna était dans les ennuis par sa faute. Anna avait apprécie sa nouvelle. Au lieu d'écrire le mot Allemagne, elle écrivit Anna. Elle voulait plus d'explications de sa part et tout de suite. Dans son cahier gisait la feuille sur laquelle, plus tôt, elles avaient communiqué. Cette feuille assurerait également la conversation du cours d'anglais.

**_" Tu as tout lu?_**

**_- Non, juste le premier paragraphe, mais je trépigne d'impatience pour lire la suite ;) J'aurai juste préféré éviter le mot dans mon carnet de liaison... PS : Amélia et Julie, ce sont des personnages inventés de toute pièce, où tu te bases sur des connaissances ou ton expérience perso?_**

**_- J'irai voir le proviseur après!_**

**_- Non, tu viens d'arriver, pas la peine de te mettre l'autre bouffon à dos. Et puis, c'est un peu ma faute aussi. J'aurai du te rendre ta nouvelle dès que je l'ai trouvé! Alors, fiction ou réalité, t'as pas répondu?_**

**_- Fiction ET réalité! Je n'ai jamais eu d'aventure avec un professeur ET l'orientation sexuelle des personnages est également la mienne!_**

**_- Pareil ET...pareil :) J'avais des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'à lire le premier paragraphe!"_**

**A la lecture du dernier message, c'est Elsa qui ressentie une bouffée de chaleur.**

**_" Je n'ai jamais eu de correcteur, ni de public test... En fait, tu es la première à me lire!_**

**_- Donne, donne! Moi, je les dévore tes nouvelles érotiques. Et je dévorerai bien l'auteur aussi!"_**

Au tour d'Anna de prendre des couleurs et de subir une fièvre subite. Elle s'empressa de reprendre le papier et d'effacer son dernier commentaire, mais...

**_"Trop tard, _répondit Elsa,_ j'ai lu! Je suis flattée, pour les deux! Je suis même plutôt pour...les deux ;)"_**

Anna faillit s'évanouir en lisant la réponse. Pour masquer sa surprise, elle interpella le professeur et fit une blague qu'Elsa et elle étaient seules à pouvoir comprendre :

_" Monsieur, c'est moi ou il fait chaud ici?_

_- Non Anna, la température est correcte. Puisque tu te sens d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui, lis le paragraphe suivant!"_

Dans l'embarras, Anna ne savait pas où son prédécesseur c'était arrêté. Olaf, bon camarade qu'il était, lui souffla où commencer. Anna s'appliquait mais ses pensées revenaient toujours vers Elsa et c'est ainsi qu'au lieu de lire "La traversée du Désert", elle lut "La traversée du dessert!". Fou rire général, Elsa la première!

* * *

Tout le monde s'était calmé pour le cours de Weaselton, qui les accueillis avec un contrôle surprise. Les élèves râlaient. Un contrôle, ils en avaient eu un la veille. Que Weaselton corrige déjà celui-là avant de les assommer avec un autre.

Anna, à cette annonce, eu un coup de stress. Elsa la rassura rapidement, en lui murmurant : _"Même combine que la dernière fois, je te dois bien ça!"_. Le clin d'œil qui ponctua la fin de sa phrase eut raison d'Anna, soudain frappée de mutisme.

* * *

Entre les mains de qui alors? Et bien, entre celles enthousiastes d'Anna, puis, entre celles, cadavériques, du coléreux proviseur. Si vous avez envie de l'insulter, vous gênez pas ;)

Le chapitre est plus long que les précédents...et je me suis bien marée à l'écrire. Je ne me prononce pas sur la publication du prochain chapitre, on verra selon mon emploi du temps!

A la prochaine,

Elmerlelephant


End file.
